


Ran Into You

by screamingatstars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Pre-coffee shop AU, Yes you read that right, does it count?, i honestly don’t know, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Adora and Glimmer literally bump into each other one afternoon.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ran Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning to finish this so soon, but my school got cancelled for today and tomorrow because of Hurricane Laura (I’m out of the way enough that I’m not in danger, nobody worry), so I suddenly had a lot more time on my hands to work on this fic and others.
> 
> I’ll admit I’m not all that proud of this one, but considering Glimmadora isn’t my main ship for this fandom and I’ve never written for it, it’s the best I got. Hope you enjoy anyway :)

It had been a completely mundane day for Adora. Nothing unusual or exciting had happened in any of her classes, and there was nothing difficult or interesting to do afterwards. She didn’t even have a shift to work today. Just homework and eventually sleep to look forward to as she walked home to her apartment. Which made it all the more surprising when something actually happened.

She was standing at a crosswalk, waiting idly for the signal to change. There weren’t that many cars on the road, and she probably could’ve made it across with no problem, but it was the principle of the thing. 

Just as the ‘walk’ signal lit up, something slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground and landing on top of her. Something that felt like an elbow was digging sharply into her back, and she bit back a cry of pain, lashing out with her foot and knocking the mysterious weight off of her.

“Ow! What the heck?” Sitting up and turning around, she saw it was a girl who looked about Adora’s age, with bright pink hair and a frustrated look on her face as she rubbed her arm where Adora had kicked her. “It was an accident!”

Adora was an idiot, she realized. This girl had walked into her by mistake, and she had reacted as if she was being attacked. 

“I am so, so sorry,” she hurried to say, moving to help the pink-haired girl stand up. “That was totally my bad.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she muttered, not looking like she really thought it was fine. “Honest mistake.”

Adora felt a pang of guilt, but before she could say anything else, the girl sighed, anger already starting to slip away.

“Okay, to be fair, I did completely knock you down. Wasn’t really paying too much attention. Sorry for that, by the way.”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize,” Adora said. “Honestly, this is by far the most interesting thing that’s happened to me all day.”

“Wow, the bar is  _ really  _ low.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Probably tripped over it when you bumped into me.”

The girl laughed a little at that, and it occurred to Adora that she was actually pretty cute. Huh.

“I’m Glimmer,” the girl said with a smile, holding out a hand to shake. “And I really am sorry about what happened.”

“Adora, and it’s really not a big deal.” They shook hands, and when they let go, Glimmer squinted at Adora’s face.

“Wait a minute, are you in Professor Weaver’s nine o’ clock class at Brightmoon? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“I am, actually,” Adora admitted. “Wish I could say otherwise with her curriculum.”

“Trust me, I get what you mean,” Glimmer groaned. “I get more homework from her than from all my other professors combined.”

“Same here! I’m probably going to be spending the next couple hours just sitting at home trying to get through it all.” It was true. Professor Weaver loved to assign mile-long research papers over every complicated topic under the sun, and writing them was the equivalent of running a marathon. 

Glimmer seemed to think something over. “Hey, if we’re both going to be slaving away on that thing anyway, would you maybe want to drop by Mara’s and suffer through it together? You seem nice, in any case.”

“Mara’s? You mean that coffee shop just off campus?” 

Glimmer nodded and shrugged. “Yeah. I was going to be heading there later anyway, and it might be nice to have company, at least.”

“Sure,” Adora said, pleasantly surprised. She hadn’t been expecting something like this to happen today, but hey, she wasn’t going to complain. Coffee was practically a godsend when it came to writing for her, and Glimmer definitely seemed like good company. “That sounds nice.”

“Great, then let’s go!” Glimmer said, eyes lighting up as she turned back the way she’d come, gesturing for Adora to follow. “Might as well start now, right?”

Adora followed, smiling to herself. This day had definitely taken a turn for the better.

  
  



End file.
